Open-labeled study to support the hypothesis that calcium plays an essential role in stimulus secretion in endocrine glands using IV and PO Nifedapine and IV Saline. Calcium influx blocker, diltiazem significantly impedes anterior pituitary hormone secretion under conditions of physiological and/or pathological secretion. COMPUTER ONLY.